Once Together Always and Forever
by rnl1993
Summary: CH8 Up!he's hereRogan.Logan did go to C.A.But he's back 10yrs.later what has he missed?a daughter not knowing about involves Finn,Colin,Stephanie & Stars Hollow people.I know its been done but plz read it.Full summary inside.
1. A Trip To Stars Hollow

**

* * *

Author's note-This is the REVISED VERISON .Ok so many people have done something like this story also but please give it a chance. Also I don't know Colin's real last name so I made it up also R&R please I would like to read what you guys have to say. Also I changed on were they live, they now live in a different part of Hartford, Connecticut instead of New York. But they never see Emily or Richard except once in a while but don't say anything to each other.**

_**

* * *

Things that didn't happen - Rory never quit Yale and she never moved into the pool house or got into a big fight with Lorelai. Jess never came back at all after season three. Rory never took the intern ship at Logan's father's company.**_

**

* * *

Title: Once Together Always and Forever**

**Summary-**_Logan did end up going to California against his will but he had told Rory why. At first they would call each other but they stopped and about 3 weeks after he had left she had found out that she was pregnant. Upset by the fact that Logan's father had cut off all connections to Logan Rory only had Stars Hollow and Finn, Colin, and Stephanie left. Lorelai and Luke are married and have a 13-year-old son William Lucas Danes.  
Finn, Colin, Stephanie, and Rory became best friends, Lorelai was upset at first when she found out Rory was pregnant then was ok with the idea after a while. The four of them graduated collage just in time before Rory had her baby. Rebecca Lorelai Huntzberger-Gilmore. That is what it said on her birth certificate, but mostly every one just new her as a Gilmore. Colin and Stephanie are now married and had a son Kyle Anthony Morgan about 2 months after Rory had Rebecca. Finn one day had gotten a call form the hospital saying that Rosemary had died in a car crash and that he had 1 ½ year old son named Tyler Finn Johnson. (Sorry I know that's not Finn's last name)  
That he never even knew about but he got to know his son and Tyler being the oldest then Rory and then Kyle have all played together since they were little and are now and still best friends. They all help each other when they can. Finn, Stephanie and Colin had grown to love Stars Hollow and everyone there liked them as well. Except for Taylor. _

_They all live in an apartment building and all live on the same floor in Hartford, Connecticut they never see Emily or Richard or any other high society people. But it wasn't just like regular apartments. These were more high class. After Rory had found out she was pregnant and told her grandparents. Richard and Emily refused to see her or Lorelai anymore. Paris is still Rory's friend but she works for the New York Times and only can see each other once in a while. None of them had spoken to Logan for a little over ten years and have been getting along fine until one day he called._

**

* * *

Chapter One - A trip to Stars Hollow  
**

_**Gilmore Apartment/ Hartford, Connecticut**_

"Mom! Get up come on already." Rebecca shouted towards her mother's room on a Saturday morning.

"Leave me alone!" Rory yelled after having to work late last night at the local newspaper and at the bookshop were she had gotten a part time job at. After she didn't get a response she slowly started to drift back to sleep until she felt someone jump onto her bed.

"Come on mom get up we are going to Stars Hollow today!" Rebecca said.

Rory opened her eyes and smiled at her ten-year-old daughter. She had brown hair like and blue eyes exactly a smaller image of Rory. Some people wouldn't even think a second thought that Logan could be her father. She looked nothing like him except her smirk. She had inherited his famous smirk.

"You better have coffee with you." Rory mumbled

"There is some in the kitchen and you have to get it yourself." Rebecca sated as she opened the curtains. When Rory made no effort to get up Rebecca sighed and said, "Alright you are forcing me to do this." She pulled the blankets off of Rory.

" You are an evil child." Rory said and got up and grabbed her robe and headed for the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah, you'll forgive me because in the kitchen there are two cherry pop tarts and a big cup of coffee." Rebecca said, when the front door opened.

"You two ready yet or should I tell dad to not eat breakfast in a hurry?" Colin and Stephanie's 10-year-old son Kyle asked as he walked into the kitchen he had dark blonde hair wearing blue jeans and a red polo shirt.

"What do you think?" Rebecca said

"That you two better hurry up and get dressed unless you both want to be lectured about being ready and on time for things." Kyle answered leaning against the counter.

"Ok, I'm going to go get ready." Rebecca said.

"I call the bathroom first." Rory declared

"We have two bathrooms." Rebecca replied

"Yes but only one water heater so I get all the warm water." Rory said smiling.

"Just don't take to long please and I can see where I get my evilness from." Rebecca said and headed towards her room.

"Yeah you get it from your father." Rory whispered and went to get changed as well.

"Are they ready yet?" Finn's 11-year-old son Tyler asked as he entered the Gilmore's apartment. Wearing a pair of blue worn out blue jeans and a white shirt with a flannel one over it his hair the same color as Finn's but his s all spiked up and going every which way. He enjoyed annoying Luke when they went to Stars Hollow.

"Nope, and you know what I realized that none of us ever knock on each other's doors." Kyle answered playing video games on an Xbox360 and Tyler joined him. They had put it over at Rory's because they usually hung out there.

"Your point being?" Tyler asked

"I don't have one."

"What are you two insane boys playing right now?" Stephanie asked as she walked into the apartment in blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt her hair still the same as always curled and down around her shoulders.

"Halo 2" both answered at the same time not looking up from the screen

"I want to play." Colin said entering wearing a black pair of slacks and dark green button down shirt looking just as he had in collage. He sat down on the couch while the boys where sitting on beanbag chairs. Tyler's had 'Scooby Doo' on it and Kyle's had 'Bugs Bunny'

"Mate why do you always insist on dressing like that every time we go to Stars Hollow?" Finn asked his son while entering the apartment in blue jeans a dark red shirt. He grabbed the last remote control and joined the rest sitting on another beanbag chair that had 'Hello Kitty' on it.

"Well its fun to annoy Luke plus Lorelai compliments me when I do and as you always say us Australians do whatever we can to get the lovely ladies to adore us." Tyler answered while smirking.

"Finn why do you teach him these things?" Stephanie asked looking up from a fashion magazine she was looking at.

"Love I have to pass on my wisdom to someone." Finn answered then yelled, "Both of you better hurry up or I am dumping all of your coffee down the drain and framing it on Colin."

"Finn your insane and not very bright." Colin said

"You better not if you know what's good for you Finn and it is not his fault he isn't the brightest person in the world." Rory said entering the living room in a red sweater black pants and dark brown boots with her hair down. "Come on hun they are starting to give me the evil glare." Rory yelled toward her daughter's room and she came out with her hair in a bun wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a rose on it in the front.

"Finally let's go!" Kyle said

"Well sorry I had to wake someone up this morning who happened to take most of the hot water making others have to take a cold shower." Rebecca said grabbing her jacket and looking at her mother.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Colin asked as they all stood by the door.

"Wait!" both Rory and Rebecca said. The others groaned. Rory got them coffee and Rebecca went back into her room and put on her small golden heart shaped locket. Inside of it was a picture on one side of her, Rory, Tyler, Finn, Kyle, Colin, Stephanie, William, Luke, and Lorelai at the gazebo during the winter together and on the other was one that was of Rory and Logan together. She didn't really know a lot about her father except that he lived in California and he loved her. But she still wouldn't leave the house without the locket all the adults new how she loved that locket as if it kept her alive or something.

She walked back into the living room and said, "Already lets go. Mom you got the coffee?"

"Yup"

They all headed towards the inside parking lot. Where all four of the adults SUV's were there they had gotten them as a graduating gift. Rory's was white, Finn's was black, Colin's was sliver, and Stephanie's was a dark purple. They didn't use Stephanie's or Rory's a lot.

"Which car are we taking?" Tyler asked

"Finn's" Rory and Stephanie said smiling.

"How come we never take your or uncle Colin's car aunt Stephanie?" Tyler asked, all of the kids considered each other's parents as aunts and uncles so it was nothing new.

_**Finn's Car**_

"Because we can't listen to anything good on the radio in my dad's car." Kyle said as the all got in Finn driving with Colin in the passenger seat Rory and Stephanie in the middle and the three kids in the back. "I call right side." Kyle said.

"Left side." Rebecca shouted and Tyler sighed sitting in the middle. "You think you would have learned by now Tyler." Rebecca said and patted his cheek playfully and he softly slapped her hand away and sighed as Finn started going towards Stars Hollow. They all went two times a month sometime more.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Tyler mumbled.

"Put something worth listening to please or we will all die and uncle Finn you will be right after uncle Colin." Rebecca complained. Finn had let Colin pick some music so he would shut up but he had picked terrible music.

"Please change it." Kyle said, "Mom make him change it please you can make him afraid of you when you want to."

"Only because us women have a super powers." Rory said smiling and Stephanie told Colin something and he changed it to another c.d.

"You will have to share what this secret is one day you know mom." Rebecca said

"And to warn us because she will use it against us." the boys said and all of the adults said, "NO!"

"You don't need to know what it is for a long time a very very long time from now maybe even never." Stephanie told them. The three kids just looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Dad turn up the volume please." Tyler said and Finn did.

"Yea, AC/DC's 'Back in Black' at least some people have good taste in music." Kyle said.

About fifteen minutes later they all arrived at Stars Hollow.

"To Luke's" Rory said and the three shouted 'To Luke's' and got out of the SUV as soon as Finn parked it next to Miss Patty's Dance Studio across the street.

**

* * *

Author's Note – Please R&R I like reading what you guys think about the story and tell me if you think I should change anything please. I want to have at least 5 reviews but if I don't I'll still post the second chapter.**

**-Rebecca**

**

* * *

**


	2. The Hat That Must Go

**

* * *

****Author's Note - Please enjoy i think it's not a good chapter but i am posting it anyway. What do you think?**

**

* * *

Previously on Once Together Always and Forever –**

"_Put something worth listening to please or we will all die and uncle Finn you will be right after uncle Colin." Rebecca complained. Finn had let Colin pick some music so he would shut up but he had picked terrible music._

"_Please change it." Kyle said, "Mom make him change it please you can make him afraid of you when you want to."_

"_Only because us women have a super powers." Rory said smiling and Stephanie told Colin something and he changed it to another c.d._

"_You will have to share what this secret is one day you know mom." Rebecca said_

"_And to warn us because she will use it against us." the boys said and all of the adults said, "NO!"_

"_You don't need to know what it is for a long time and very very long time from know maybe even never." Stephanie told them. The three kids just looked at each other and shook their heads._

"_Dad turn up the volume please." Tyler said and Finn did._

"_Yea, AC/DC's 'Back in Black' at least some people have good taste in music." Kyle said._

_About fifteen minutes later they all arrived at Stars Hollow._

"_To Luke's" Rory said and the three shouted 'To Luke's' and got out of the SUV as soon as Finn parked it next to Miss Patty's Dance Studio across the street._

_**

* * *

Chapter Two – The Hat That Must Go**_

_**Luke's Diner**_

"Willie William!" Rebecca said while she ran to her older cousin and gave him a big hug.

"Hey insane cousin of mine good to see you now how many cups of coffee have you had?" William said looking at his cousin after hugging her outside the diner.

"Two that's all." Rebecca replied as she entered the diner.

"She's telling the truth." Kyle said

"Grandpa Luke Lukey Luke Duke! It's your favoritest granddaughter in the whole world who wants coffee." Rebecca said as Luke came out from the kitchen and shook his head as he walked around the counter and hugged her.

"Hey kid and don't call me that you have been hanging around your grandmother to much. How many cups of coffee have you had?" Luke said

"Only two cups I have witnesses." Rebecca said as the other's entered.

"Hey Luke where is my mom?" Rory asked as she hugged him.

"At the inn but she will be back soon." Luke replied, "Finn, Tyler, Kyle Stephanie, Colin how have you all been?"

"Good" they all replied

"We will have the usual Luke." Colin said as they sat down at the table near the window.

"Coming right up." Was all Luke said knowing that they always got the same thing every time they ate there. All of them where talking

"Mommy can we go outside until the food is ready?" Rebecca asked

"Sure." Rory said. Tyler, Kyle, and Rebecca all ran out of the diner smiling.

"Why do I have a feeling that they are up to something?" Rory asked

"Because they are." Finn and Colin said smiling.

"Remember back when that used to be us?" Finn asked

"Ah yes the good old days… want to go see what they are up to?" Colin said

"Yeah let's go!" Finn said and both men ran out of the diner and after the kids wanting to see what they were planning.

"They are still little kids themselves at time you know." Stephanie said watching them.

"Yeah I know anyway I've been wondering about what we are going to do for Halloween this year since the party we are going to." Rory said

"Well we can bring the kids over here and then go to the party." Stephanie replied

"Yeah but Finn and Colin want to trick or treat also." Rory said

"Ok we will leave early."

"But not to early that would make us look bad and it would be rude."

"I just think we should leave before Finn is able to get behind the bar and we will be fine." Stephanie said.

_**Stars Hollow/ Town Square**_

"Just think of what the LBD will be like when those three get there." Colin said

"It will be you, me and Logan all over again." Finn responded

"Yes except the whole sinking a yacht. Rebecca does seem more responsible then Logan was." Colin said. They knew not to talk about Logan in front of Rory. But when they were alone they would but only for a short period of time. Ever since he had left it had been the end of he 'Three Stooges' or the end of theirs.

"Well she is Rory's daughter." Finn reasoned

"True, anyway what are you going to be for Halloween this year?" Colin asked

"I was thinking about going for a more adult approach this year."

"And what would that be?"

"Batman!" Finn stated

"Batman?" Colin questioned raising his eyebrow. But thinking he shouldn't be surprised because this is Finn he is talking to.

"Yes, Tyler can be Robin and I'll be Batman all the chicks will love it." Finn said

"I highly doubt Tyler will go for that."

"True which is why I have you." Finn said smiling

"No, no way Finn." Colin started

Meanwhile on the other side of the square the three were standing and deciding on what to do.

"Let's go and buy some candy I got money." Kyle said as they started walking around.

"Ok, gosh look at Taylor's hat." Tyler said they all looked and laughed. It was orange with Doose's Market written on it in green and it had a feather sticking out the top.

"The town should not have to see that." Rebecca said shaking her head.

"Well I guess we have to take matters into our own hands." Kyle said smiling.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Tyler asked. They all started talking and finally came up with a plan.

Kyle and Rebecca walked into the market. Rebecca having Kyle chase her and they planned to 'anciently' run into a display of cans and make them fall. There was a loud crash.

"What in good heavens is going on? What did you to do?" Taylor said walking over to them with his hat on.

"Oh my gosh we are so sorry Taylor we didn't mean to. I wasn't paying attention. " Rebecca said in a sweet little voice.

"Yeah we are really sorry." Kyle said both starting to pick up the cans.

" Well it's alright but what were you to doing anyway?" Taylor said while helping them pick up the cans his hat falling to the floor. Taylor hadn't noticed so Kyle grabbed it and put it under his jacket.

"We were racing to see who could get to the candy first and whoever lost had to pay for it." Kyle said standing up and Rebecca did the same both slowly heading towards the door.

"Hey where is my hat?" Taylor questioned looking around.

"You mean that hat you were wearing earlier?" Kyle asked

"Yes I bought that hat for a special function I am going to tomorrow." Taylor said

"Oh, I haven't seen it. Rebecca asked Kyle as they reached the door

"Yup not since we got here, anyway later Taylor." Kyle said and they both ran Taylor seeing the Kyle had the hat.

"Come back here you little hooligans." He shouted and Kirk was helping him run after them.

"Tyler here quick take it." Kyle said when he and Rebecca had reached Miss Patty's. Tyler took it and they all looked at it and started laughing thinking that Taylor hadn't seen them until they heard him yell, "Thieves! Caught those three!"

Colin and Finn heard Taylor yell and they saw Tyler, Kyle, and Rebecca with the hideous hat he had been wearing earlier and they laughed but continued to watch.

"Ok, plan B everyone." Rebecca said looking at the other two they nodded.

Kirk and Taylor walked up to them some people now watching including Finn and Colin who were enjoying them selves.

"Give me back my hat you three and then we are going to have a talk with your parents." Taylor said to them reaching for the hat they all ran a little.

"Taylor we would but we are doing what is best for the town." Tyler said.

"Oh really and what would that be?" Taylor asked as he and Kirk continued to try and take the hat. Rebecca and Kyle blocking them with their bodies that were a shield from them getting Tyler who had the hat.

"Keeping people from having to look at that horrible and ugly thing you would like to call a hat. But we would call a piece of crap." Kyle said

Taylor was about to say something and Kirk was trying to grab the hat when Kyle said, "RUN" they all started running in different directions but Kirk and Taylor going towards Tyler.

"Give it to me know you little hooligan I swear I will get you for this! Kirk run faster." Taylor shouted.

"I got him he is heading toward a dead end." Kirk said

Tyler stopped and yelled, "Kyle catch." and acted like he was going to throw it to Kyle and Taylor started running toward him but Tyler ended up throwing it to Rebecca.

"Run!" was all that Tyler and Kyle yelled and they headed for the diner while Rebecca headed the other way.

_**

* * *

Auhtor's Note- Please reveiw

* * *

**_


	3. Free Fighters and Wild Warriors

_**

* * *

Author's Note - Sorry for taking a long time. This chapter is just a filler the next one will be better. Please R&R. I hope everyone had a nice Christmas.  
**_

**

* * *

Previously on Once Together Always and Forever –**

_Colin and Finn heard Taylor yell and they saw Tyler, Kyle, and Rebecca with the hideous hat he had been wearing earlier and they laughed but continued to watch._

"_Ok, plan B everyone." Rebecca said looking at the other two they nodded._

_Kirk and Taylor walked up to them some people now watching including Finn and Colin who were enjoying them selves._

"_Give me back my hat you three and then we are going to have a talk with your parents." Taylor said to them reaching for the hat they all ran a little._

"_Taylor we would but we are doing what is best for the town." Tyler said._

"_Oh really and what would that be?" Taylor asked as he and Kirk continued to try and take the hat. Rebecca and Kyle blocking them with their bodies that were a shield from them getting Tyler who had the hat._

"_Keeping people from having to look at that horrible and ugly thing you would like to call a hat. But we would call a piece of crap." Kyle said_

_Taylor was about to say something and Kirk was trying to grab the hat when Kyle said, "RUN" they all started running in different directions but Kirk and Taylor going towards Tyler._

"_Give it to me know you little hooligan I swear I will get you for this! Kirk run faster." Taylor shouted._

"_I got him he is heading toward a dead end." Kirk said_

_Tyler stopped and yelled, "Kyle catch." and acted like he was going to throw it to Kyle and Taylor started running toward him but Tyler ended up throwing it to Rebecca._

"_Run!" was all that Tyler and Kyle yelled and they headed for the diner while Rebecca headed the other way._

**

* * *

Chapter Three – Free Fighters and Wild Warriors**

_**Luke's Diner**_

As both boys ran inside they said, "If Taylor or Kirk asks we haven't been hear at all and are at the inn." Kyle said and they ran up stairs to Luke's old apartment.

Everyone in the diner looked at each other and Taylor came into the diner.

"Where are they?" Taylor said looking around

"Get out Taylor!" Luke said

"I certainly will not those three stole my hat and insulted me. You all should be teaching those delinquents of yours how to behave or send them to military school." Taylor said looking at Stephanie and Rory as Finn and Colin came in laughing not noticing Taylor.

"God that was good and in the time they planned it." Colin said both him and Finn leaning against each other for support from laughing so much.

"Yes well they did learn from some of the best, besides that was a really ugly hat to begin with only someone who had the desperate need of attention would wear that." Finn said

"Excuse me I'll have you know that you should be ashamed of your children and I designed that hat myself."

"Well that explains a lot." Finn said then realized Taylor had been talking having it register in his brain he stopped laughing as Colin did also.

"Busted" Colin whispered to Finn.

"Taylor we are sorry and will have a chat with them but that hat just provoked them a little we are very sorry." Rory said

"I swear those children are just as bad as Jess Mariano was, I fear what they will do when the become teenagers." Taylor said as he walked out of the diner shaking his head.

Just then Rebecca enters from kitchen and the boys come downstairs.

"Hi, so what's been going on?" Rebecca asked and sat down next to her mother.

"You stole Taylor's hat?" Rory questioned

"No! I just put it somewhere that's all besides we were doing what was best for the town." Rebecca replied

"We were only thinking about the town aunt Rory." Tyler said sitting down

"Besides there was no harm done he needed to get a little exercise in anyway." Kyle said.

"You three are very talented you know." Finn said sitting down as well with Colin following.

"Just make sure to not get caught" Colin said

"Well maybe we wanted to get caught." Kyle said, "Oh look here is the food. Thanks Luke."

"So grandpa Luke what do you think?" Rebecca asked

"No comment" Luke said and set everyone's food down but smiling at the prank to three had pulled. Earlier he had to keep himself from laughing.

"You thought it was funny so did you mom." Rebecca said

"You two were watching the whole time and didn't stop them?" Stephanie asked Colin and Finn. Looking at them sternly.

"We uh…and they… when it and…" Finn started.

"They enjoyed watching it." Rebecca said.

"Yes, we did alright we can't help it we are still little kids at heart." Colin confessed and began to eat.

"Yeah well still you need to give Taylor back his hat say sorry and don't do that again." Rory said

"MMMMOOOOOMMMM! Do we have too?" Rebecca whined while eating

"Yes you do he even compared you to the first town hooligan we ever had." Rory replied and sighed Luke did the same. Jess had came back for Luke's wedding but left after it without talking to anyone. He has stayed in contact with Luke though.

"So are we going to hang around after this?" Finn asked

"Yeah, I want to go see my mom." Rory said, "Steph want to come?"

"Yup its better than having to be with those two." Stephanie replied

"Poor uncle Colin his own wife doesn't want to spend time with you." Tyler said

"It's not that I just want to see Lorelai and hang out with the girls. Besides I spend plenty of time with him at home." Stephanie said as she and Rory got up to leave, "Ok we will be back later stay out of trouble all five of you." Rory said and they left the diner.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kyle asked just as William walked in and said, "Hey you guys want to come and play baseball with me and my friends so we can have an even amount of players?"

"Sure" all of the boys said and looked at Rebecca

"Well it is against the Gilmore code but they aren't here so sure but tell them and you die." Rebecca said and they all headed to an open field by the high school that they used during baseball season.

**_Baseball Field area_**

There were dug out's on either side of the baseball field around home plate, the grass was a fresh green color that would be easy to play on. They headed towards the bleachers that were also on the side of the baseball field. "Ok you guys this is my friends that's Vincent, Connor, Ryan, and Matthew." William said pointing to each one.

Vincent had dark brown eyes with brown spiked hair, Connor had dark green eyes and a lighter shade of brown hair that was pointing every way naturally, Ryan had jet black hair with hazel colored eyes, and then Matthew he had dark blonde hair that was sticking every which with blue eyes, all of them around fiver feet tall maybe a little taller.

"You guys this is Colin and he's Finn they are both friends of Rory's and this is Finn's son Tyler, Colin's son Kyle and this one is my cousin Rebecca." William pointing to everyone again. "Hey" the boys responded and Tyler, Finn, Colin, Rebecca and Kyle said "Hey"

"Ok so who are the captains?" Vincent asked.

"How about Colin and Finn." William suggested.

"Don't worry about playing with adults because they just look like it and they aren't they act like little kids." Rebecca said referring to Colin and Finn. They all nodded and agreed that Colin and Finn were captains. They had played baseball before with each other but William always re introduced them. But Rebecca would always sit out and read.

"I'll have William." Finn said

"I feel so loved dad." Tyler said sarcastically.

"Hold your horses mate." Finn replied

"I'll take Ryan." Colin said

"Rebecca" Finn said

"Kyle." Colin said

"Tyler." Finn said

"Connor" Colin said

"Matthew" Finn stated

" I will have Vincent." Colin said

** Teams**

**_Finn's Colin's_**

Finn Colin

William Ryan

Rebecca Kyle 

Tyler Connor

Matthew Vincent

"Okay there is some extra gloves and then we will see who bat's first." Vincent said 

Everyone grabbed a glove and Colin and Finn did paper, rock, scissors Colin won.

"We will bat first." Colin stated

"Ok but let's pick team names." Connor said

"Ok." Everyone said

Over at Colin's team where saying

"Ok anyone have idea's?" Colin asked

"The Yankees?" Ryan said and the others looked at him in disgust. "I was joking." He said trying to cover up his mistake. They just shook their head.

"Ok how about the Killers." William said

"No that's a band." Connor interjected.

"The Free Fighters." Kyle suggested

"That sounds good or the beasts," Vincent said

"Those are both good." Colin said and they were trying to choose which one to use.

While over at Finn's team.

"The Caffeine Freaks." Rebecca said

"We would all have to be like you Rebecca and we aren't." Tyler said

"The Warriors." William said

"I think there is already a team named that." Finn said

"The Wild Warriors." Matthew said

"I like it." Rebecca said

"So do I." William said

"Be two." Tyler said

"Ok then it's agreed. The Wild Warriors." Finn said and looked at Colin's team who were ready as well.

"Ok we are the Beasts." Connor said

"We are the Wild Warriors." William said

"Ok then let the game begin." Ryan said. They lined up in batting order while Finn's team went on the field. Luckily Rebecca had seen them play baseball and heard the boys talk about it enough times that she knew what see was doing.

William was first baseman, Matthew was pitcher, Kyle was second baseman, Rebecca was third baseman and Finn was catcher. Connor was up first to bat.

"Go on Connor you can do it." Ryan said.

Finn told Matthew what play to do (_like the catchers do in the movies)_ and Matthew threw the first ball and Connor swung at it.

"Strike one." Finn said

They repeated the same thing but this time Connor hit it. "Catch it Tyler catch it." Matthew yelled.

Tyler got it right just before Connor made it into first plate. "Out" Finn called. William helped Connor up.

"You did good" Will said

"Yeah thanks" Connor said as he walked back towards the dug out. Vincent was up next.

"Give me your best throw Matt." Vincent said. All of the boys played together on a baseball team and always enjoyed showing each other up.

"Ok" Matthew said he threw the ball and Vincent hit it. It went outfield and William had to run and get it. Then he threw it to second base but Vincent was already there.

"Darn" William hissed and threw the ball to Matthew. Kyle was up next.

"Kyle don't hit anyone with the bat again mate." Tyler yelled they had played baseball at school and Kyle had let go of the bat and it hit the catcher behind him. Finn took a few steps back.

"Matthew threw the ball again and Kyle hit it.

"I hit it." Kyle yelled as he ran. The ball headed towards Rebecca.

"Come Rebecca get it." Finn, Tyler, Matthew, and William yelled. She caught it and put her foot on the plate a few seconds before Vincent got there.

"I did it caught it." Rebecca said jumping up and down. "Good job Rebecca, you too Kyle."

"Thanks" Rebecca replied as they congratulated here and Kyle, while Kyle just nodded.

"Pass it" Matthew yelled. Rebecca threw it knowing she wouldn't get it to him and she only had got the ball out of pure luck. But to her surprise he caught and then shook his hand. "Ouch you got a good arm their Rebecca." Matthew said shaking his hand.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Please R&R, this is just a filler, ideas for the story are welcome. Sorry if this chapter is bad its not one of my best well I think it isn't.**_

_**-Rebecca**_

_**

* * *

**_


	4. Water Wars and saying sorry

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Author's Note – Ok I know everyone is confused and are wondering where Logan is. Anyway I rewrote the first two chapters for anybody who had reviewed for them before if you read those you will understand. This stuff now is just trying to get you guys to understand what the group usually do helping you getting to know the characters. Logan is coming in within the next chapter I promise. I'm sorry for the confusion and everything. I also promise to be way more detailed in my chapters and they will be longer.**

**-Rebecca**

**P.S. Sorry if I misspelled anything or other I used spell check so please don't say anything about my grammar errors that is for little things.**

**

* * *

Previously on Once Together Always and Forever –**

"_Give me your best throw Matt." Vincent said. All of the boys played together on a baseball team and always enjoyed showing each other up._

"_Ok" Matthew said he threw the ball and Vincent hit it. It went outfield and William had to run and get it. Then he threw it to second base but Vincent was already there._

"_Darn" William hissed and threw the ball to Matthew. Kyle was up next. _

"_Kyle don't hit anyone with the bat again mate." Tyler yelled they had played baseball at school and Kyle had let go of the bat and it hit the catcher behind him. Finn took a few steps back._

"_Matthew threw the ball again and Kyle hit it._

"_I hit it." Kyle yelled as he ran. The ball headed towards Rebecca. _

"_Come Rebecca get it." Finn, Tyler, Matthew, and William yelled. She caught it and put her foot on the plate a few seconds before Vincent got there. _

"_I did it caught it." Rebecca said jumping up and down. "Good job Rebecca, you too Kyle." _

"_Thanks" Rebecca replied as they congratulated here and Kyle, while Kyle just nodded._

"_Pass it" Matthew yelled. Rebecca threw it knowing she wouldn't get it to him and she only had got the ball out of pure luck. But to her surprise he caught and then shook his hand. "Ouch you got a good arm their Rebecca." Matthew said shaking his hand._

* * *

**Chapter Four – Water Wars and Apologizing Baseball Field**

They had continued to play for about an hour then stopped playing. Colin's team lost while Finn's won. Colin and Finn seemed to be more upset about it then the kids did. They were now throwing the ball around to each other and talking. They had gotten them selves some water bottles from a machine at the school.

"I still think you guys cheated." Colin said

"Its not our fault we are good at sports and you aren't." Finn stated.

"Will you two stop already you have been going on about this for five minutes!" William yelled at them throwing up his arms in the air.

"He defiantly takes after Luke." Finn said

"Defiantly, anyway I still say that we won." Colin said and they continued to argue as the kids just shook their heads.

"Come on Rebecca play with us we need you in order play." Ryan said

"What? Did you say something?" Rebecca asked as she looked up from reading a book on the ground next to the dug out in a dirt area her back leaning on the fence.

"Bookworm" Ryan muttered

"Play with us." Connor said.

"No I already played now I'm all sweaty and smell like you guys I think I'll pass." Rebecca said making a face of disgust. Tyler, Kyle and William looked at each other and shook their heads and sighed.

"We didn't want to do this." Kyle started

"But you have left us know choice." Tyler finished and William walked up and took her book from her.

"What you…" Rebecca started "You took my book I didn't even get to mark the page why did you take my book?"

"Because I'm holding it hostage until you play a game with us." William said

"Just play a game and then you can have your book back." Matthew said

"Give me my book." Rebecca said ignoring Matt and headed towards William who threw it to Ryan and they continued to throw it to every one of them.

"Alright that's it." She stated and grabbed her water bottle and sprayed Matthew who had the book at the time. She made sure not to get the book wet though.

"What was that for?" Matthew asked

"For not giving me my book." Rebecca stated she grabbed it and then started spraying the other boys.

"Water War!" Connor yelled and they all started spaying each other. Finn stopped arguing when he got hit in the face by water.

"Hey mate what was that for?" Finn asked Ryan.

"Water War." Ryan stated simply and started chasing Kyle.

"In coming!" Tyler said as he ran in between the two adults and everyone sprayed them.

"HHHEEEEEYYY!" Colin yelled they all stopped.

"He started it." Connor said and they all dropped their water bottles except for William who was left standing.

"What!" Will said staring at all of them as they were pointing their fingers at him. "Liars, they are lying."

"Alright fun's over get out of here go home and change before you get sick and e get yelled at." Colin said they all sighed and the guys started leaving.

"We should play sometime again." Matthew said

"We will probably be here next weekend but it's Halloween." Kyle said

"Ok we will set up a time to get together and play again but I am cold now and I want coffee." Rebecca said

After the boys left Colin said, "Alright let's head towards Luke's."

"I'll race all of you." Finn said they all smiled and Rebecca, Kyle, Tyler, Finn, and Colin where running down the street towards Luke's

"Yes I won." Kyle said and did a dance.

"Ok you won but don't dance we don't need to see that." Tyler said and they entered.

**_Luke's Diner_**

When they got in their there was just some out off Towner's and Kirk.

"Hey Luke you have any towels we could use to dry off a little?" Finn asked

"What happened wait don't tell me there is some upstairs." Luke said they nodded and got the towels they came back a few minutes later and sat at the counter.

"Hey Kirk." Kyle said

"I'm not talking to you." Kirk said

"Oh yeah that reminds me one second." Rebecca said she went through the diner and into the back and got something and returned a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry Kirk about earlier now if you will excuse us we have to go say sorry to Taylor. Why did I have to be so nice like my mom." Rebecca said and headed out the door while the boys made no effort to follow.

"Go and say sorry both of you." Finn said

"Fine." Tyler said and they headed towards Doose's.

_**Doose's Market**_

"Hi Taylor." Rebecca said

"Oh... it's you." Taylor said

"Yeah I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did and said earlier and to return this to you and hey if anyone asks about it just say it what all the people in China are wearing." Rebecca said smiling.

"Well apology accepted but pull another stunt like that little missy and you will be in big trouble." Taylor said taking his hat and pointing his finger at Rebecca while I he talked.

"I know and I was apologizing for the boys as well they felt to ashamed to come and face you." Rebecca said with a sincere look on her face.

"I forgive them as well I guess." Taylor said after sighing.

"Thank you Taylor and again we are really sorry. Good bye" Rebecca said

"Good bye." Taylor said.

She exited the market and was met by Tyler and Kyle.

"Thanks for doing that." Kyle said

"No problem I mean who else would be saving you guys' butts if I wasn't around. Plus acting comes to be easily." Rebecca said

"That's the truth, and thank also," Tyler said as he put his arms around Rebecca and Kyle's shoulders standing in the middle. "Now let's head over to Luke's."

"To Luke's." they all said smiling.

_**Luke's diner**_

"Grandpa Luke can you give me a big cup of coffee." Rebecca said

"No! I am not going to let you become a coffee addicted freak and take ten years of your life away by giving you coffee." Luke said

"Fine I'll have a soda." Rebecca said defeated.

"Me too." The boys said.

"Has Steph and Rory come by at all?" Colin asked as he drank his coffee while getting glares from the youngest Gilmore.

"No they called and said they were going to help Lorelai with something or other." Luke said.

"We played baseball today." Finn said

"All of you?" Luke asked "even you?" Luke questioned looking at Rebecca.

"Yes, I may be a Gilmore but I am also a Huntzberger and from what I have heard of them my dad broke rules so I did today besides it was fun." Rebecca said smiling.

"She has a good arm." Tyler said

"Really?" Luke questioned.

"She is and she can bat. She just doesn't like the running part." Kyle said.

"Hey babe." Rory said walking into the diner and kissed her daughter on the head with Stephanie in tow.

"Hi, mom aunt Stephanie." Rebecca said

"Hey aunt Rory, aunt Stephanie." Tyler said

"Hey mom aunt Rory." Kyle said and Lorelai entered.

"Fruit of my lions, fruit of my lions, lions." Lorelai said walking in. "There you are give me a hug." Lorelai said and hugged Rebecca while she hi to everyone else and gave Luke a kiss. She and Rory made the boys scoot down so they could sit in the middle.

"You know that didn't make any sense right?" Colin asked and he was just ignored.

"So what did you all do today?" Stephanie asked as kissed Colin then kissed Kyle in the head and made them scoot down again.

"We played baseball." Kyle said

"Oh was it fun?" Rory asked

"Yeah we got to play with Will and his friends." Tyler said

"Plus I learned that I can throw and hit a baseball." Rebecca said

"What you played with them?" Lorelai asked shocked

"Here we go." Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Rory and Luke said.

"Why? I mean it's a Gilmore rule we never play sports. What possessed you to do such a thing?" Lorelai said

"I just wanted to it was fun and I am part Huntzberger and my dad did break rules besides I am growing up with them." Rebecca said pointing towards Kyle and Tyler.

"Hey we aren't that bad." Tyler said

"I guess that does give her an excuse mom." Rory said, "But look at their father's" Rory said pointing at Finn and Colin.

"Hey I'm to smarter one." Colin said in defense.

"Anyway what are we doing for Halloween this year it's next weekend." Stephanie said

"Probably he same these three go around the apartment building then we bring them over here for the town's Halloween party/ball thing." Rory said

"Cool, so what are you going to be this year grandma?" Rebecca asked

"I was thinking Cinderella." Lorelai said

"Just don't make grandpa prince charming no one needs to see him in tights or any guys in tights for that matter. Especially after want happened last year with uncle Finn." Rebecca said.

"It's not my fault." Finn said, "It was Miss Patty's." Finn said and shook his head remembering how Miss Patty had chased him around the town and he ended up climbing up a tree then falling out of it and ripped his Peter Pan outfit.

"I'm tired what time is it?" Rebecca asked

"7:30 we should be heading home anyway." Rory said standing up. "Bye mom, Luke." Rory said while giving each of them a hug Rebecca did the same while they others said bye and waved. They all got into the S.U.V. and headed home all in the sitting in the same spots as before.

* * *

_**Author's Note – What do you think I am sorry if I confused you or anything the next chapter is going to have Logan I promise. I will have it up by Saturday. Please R&R.**_

_**-Rebecca**_

* * *


	5. Return of the Huntzberger

**

* * *

Author's Note – Finally what you've been waiting for the return of Bugs Bunny! Just kidding Logan is in this chapter. I am sorry if it is not really good I think it is but I don't know what you guys would think. The reason I didn't bring him in sooner and that what I had put before is so you could see that the three kids are somewhat like younger version of Colin, Finn, and Logan. Keyword somewhat. There will be a lot of drama in this chapter and the next so that is a reason for it taking longer. **

**Author's Note 2 – This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Rory makes a big speech towards Logan from her heart also**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**-Rebecca**

* * *

**Previously on Once Together Always and Forever –**

"_Fruit of my lions, fruit of my lions, lions." Lorelai said walking in. "There you are give me a hug." Lorelai said and hugged Rebecca while she hi to everyone else and gave Luke a kiss. She and Rory made the boys scoot down so they could sit in the middle._

"_You know that didn't make any sense right?" Colin asked and he was just ignored. _

"_So what did you all do today?" Stephanie asked as kissed Colin then kissed Kyle in the head and made them scoot down again._

"_We played baseball." Kyle said_

"_Oh was it fun?" Rory asked_

"_Yeah we got to play with Will and his friends." Tyler said_

"_Plus I learned that I can throw and hit a baseball." Rebecca said_

"_What you played with them?" Lorelai asked shocked_

"_Here we go." Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Rory and Luke said._

"_Why? I mean it's a Gilmore rule we never play sports. What possessed you to do such a thing?" Lorelai said_

"_I just wanted to it was fun and I am part Huntzberger and my dad did break rules besides I am growing up with them." Rebecca said pointing towards Kyle and Tyler._

"_Hey we aren't that bad." Tyler said_

"_I guess that does give her an excuse mom." Rory said, "But look at their father's" Rory said pointing at Finn and Colin._

"_Hey I'm to smarter one." Colin said in defense. _

"_Anyway what are we doing for Halloween this year it's next weekend." Stephanie said_

"_Probably he same these three go around the apartment building then we bring them over here for the town's Halloween party/ball thing." Rory said_

"_Cool, so what are you going to be this year grandma?" Rebecca asked_

"_I was thinking Cinderella." Lorelai said_

"_Just don't make grandpa prince charming no one needs to see him in tights or any guys in tights for that matter. Especially after want happened last year with uncle Finn." Rebecca said._

"_It's not my fault." Finn said, "It was Miss Patty's." Finn said and shook his head remembering how Miss Patty had chased him around the town and he ended up climbing up a tree then falling out of it and ripped his Peter Pan outfit._

"_I'm tired what time is it?" Rebecca asked_

"_7:30 we should be heading home anyway." Rory said standing up. "Bye mom, Luke." Rory said while giving each of them a hug Rebecca did the same while they others said bye and waved. They all got into the S.U.V. and headed home all in the sitting in the same spots as before._

* * *

**Chapter Five – Return of the Huntzberger**

They had just gotten back to the apartment building and they all went to their own apartments. Thinking the evening would be uneventful. Boy they were wrong.

_**Finn's Apartment**_

"Alright mate off to bed now." Finn said to Tyler as he walked down the hall towards Tyler's room. It was a dark blue colored room with a twin-sized bed that had a blue comforter.

"Do I have to? I am not tried at all." Tyler complained he was wearing a white t-shirt and gray pajama bottoms. While Finn was wearing the same thing but had a darker shade of gray.

"Yes, because it is very hard to stay awake all day the next day trust me on that one." Finn said as Tyler climbed into bed.

"Dad don't you think I am a little old for you to still come and say goodnight to me?" Tyler asked

"No such thing mate you'll never be too old that will never happen to us. Night Tyler." Finn said and ruffled his sons' hair and left the room after shutting the door and went to watch some T.V. for a while and then his cell phone rang.

"Who would be stupid enough to call at 10:50 at night." Finn muttered to himself.

"Hello" Finn answered while sighing, he was standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter.

"Finn?" a voice said on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, who is this?" Finn said then took a bite of the pop tarts he had made. The Gilmore Girls have been an influence on him and the others.

"Hey Finn its Logan."

"WHO? WHAT?" Finn yelped and choked on a piece of the pop tart and coughed.

"Logan I this really you mate?" Finn asked

"Yeah long time no talk. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to hang out right now or something." Logan said

"Hang out, HANG OUT. Is that all you have to say after ten bloody years of not talking to us and having to deal wit tons of things because of you. The press was after us for a month when you left." Finn said.

"Finn, Finn clam down I just want to talk that's all and I will explain so what do you say?" Logan said, "Colin their with you too?"

"He's around here and were are you and how did you get this number?" Finn asked

"Your parents and I am heading towards your place right now." Logan said

"WHAT! Ok just call when you get here bye." Finn said and took a deep breath trying to clam him self down but failed he didn't know what to do so he opened the front door and went to the door to his right and knocked.

'_Oh great what am I going to do what am I going to say, how will Rory react. RORY! Oh I have a feeling I am not going to get to sleep tonight at all.' _Finn thought as he waited for Colin to open the door.

_**Hallway**_

Also the others that live on the same floor as them are usually never there because they travel and this is just a place they use every so often.

"Open the damn door Colin." Finn said

"What the hell is your problem Finn." Colin said with Stephanie standing next to him. Colin was wearing the same thing as Finn but he had a red shirt on. While Stephanie had a green nightgown with a matching robe it was a silky material.

"Come out here." Finn said and they did closing the door behind them.

"It's not just my problem it's all of ours and this problem is heading over here as we speak." Finn said

"What are you talking about." Stephanie asked she and Colin following Finn as he knocked on Rory's door, which was in the middle between theirs, but on the opposite side.

"What the hell." Rory said stepping into the hallway in a pair of black pajama bottoms and a pink tank top. "What is it is everyone ok?" Rory asked

"He's back he coming over as we speak he just said let's hang out I mean HANG OUT! After everything." Finn continued to rant pacing back and forth, he reminded them of Rory at the moment.

"Finn who are you talking about?" Colin asked as he put his hands on Finn's shoulders and looked him in the eye calmly.

"LOGAN!" Finn said "Is on his way over here to see me and Colin not knowing Stephanie and Rory are here or that any of us have kids let alone that he has one." Finn said

"Logan…" Rory said shocked and then fell to the floor. '_Logan…coming here soon oh god I thought I would never see him again. Stop kidding yourself he probably doesn't even remember me.' _Rory thought she looked dazed.

"Rory" Stephanie said helping Rory up again.

"You ok there?" Stephanie asked

"Yeah I guess I just thought that Finn said Logan was on his way here." Rory said _'Please let it have been a dream.' _Rory thought but she knew it wasn't.

"He his on his way here as we speak." Colin said

"Oh god oh god oh god what am I going to do or say?"

"Well you could start with hello." Colin said

"Don't be smart with me." Rory said she was a nervous wreck at that moment when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Oh god, Stephanie come with me Stephanie will call you guys in a while." Rory said and pulled Stephanie into her apartment.

Logan walked up two sets of stairs until he had reached the third floor wondering why he hadn't just taken the elevator.

'God this is going to be awkward after what ten years. I wonder if they are still in contact with…." Logan thought, "No they wouldn't be it's been to long.' And he saw his two best friends or what he hoped would still be his best friends.

"Hey Logan" Colin said not knowing what else to say.

"Hey Colin" Logan said lamely

"Hey Mate." Finn said

"Finn…. I missed you guys." Logan said

"Us too mate us too." Finn said, "Well want to come into my apartment and talk?" Finn asked

"Sure let's go." Logan said.

_**Gilmore Apartment**_

Rory closed the door behind her self and walked towards the dining room her hand covering her mouth and she started to cry and leaned against a wall and slid down it slowly.

'_Oh god I hate seeing her like this she hasn't done this since he left, at times I hate him so much for Rory loving him so much. I mean come on she hasn't even dated anyone since he left. She went out once with some guy but nothing happened.'_Stephanie thought and walked towards Rory sat down next to her and held her. Rory put her head on Stephanie's lap. She remembered doing that over him many times before back when he had left.

"I can't do this Steph. I can't face him." Rory said shakily

"Shhh… we'll worry about it later ok now come on let's sit on the couch." Stephanie said. Rory nodded they both sat down on the couch and covered themselves with the blanket that was on the couch.

_**Finn's Apartment**_

Finn opened the door and they entered and sat at the kitchen table. When you walk in you are in the living room with the kitchen to your left and the hallway going towards the right then straight ahead is a family area/ dining room. The walls were different colors but mostly warm pastel colors like golden yellow and a red mixed with brown.

"So this is just your place Finn?" Logan asked

"Yeah, so want a drink?" Finn asked

"No thanks Logan said and looked around a little. "So fill me in what have I missed?" Logan asked. Finn looked somewhat angered that Logan was acting this way as if nothing had ever happened. Both him and Colin had come to think of Rory as not only a best friend but also as a sister.

"Stephanie and I got married we live next door." Colin said

"Really wow you finally did it." Logan said

"Yeah and we have a kid." Colin said, "he's ten and his name is Kyle Anthony Morgan.

"Again wow and ten years late congratulations." Logan said

"Same to you." Colin muttered.

" What about you Finn still going for the redheads?" Logan asked when Tyler interrupted them.

"Dad, can I go hang out with Kyle?" Tyler asked sitting at the table as well while ignoring Logan completely.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Finn asked

"I was until you started yelling like an insane person you sounded like aunt…" Tyler said but couldn't finish because Finn said, "Yes I know like aunt Stephanie. Any way ago ahead and hang out with Kyle but only Kyle."

"Ok later." Tyler said but before leaving he said, "Nice to meet you." Towards Logan and left. Logan was just shell shocked

"You have a kid?" Logan said

"Yeah Rosemary and me dated in a serious relationship but she left and I found out when Tyler was three that Rosemary had died and that I had a son." Finn said.

"He looks like you." Logan said and looked around Finn's living room. "Hey who Colin did you have two kids?" Logan asked

"No why would you ask that." Colin said, he and Finn both walked up to what Logan was looking at and Finn quickly grabbed a photo and put it behind his back.

"Oh the little girl she…" Colin started but there was a knock on the door and Stephanie came in.

"Hey Logan good to see you." Stephanie said and hugged him.

"You to Stephanie." Logan said

"One second." Stephanie said and walked towards Finn and Colin and asked, "Have you told him?"

"Told him what?" Finn asked

"That Rory loves right next to us that's what." Stephanie said

"Did you say?" Logan said

"Yeah Rory she wants to talk with you if you want to." Stephanie said.

"I…I…" Logan started

"You owe her that much Logan." Finn said

"Where is she?" Logan asked

"I'll show you and also she doesn't know you are going to see her she just knows you're here." Stephanie said. "Break a leg" She left him at the door.

Logan stood there for a minute he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Stephanie since when did you start to kn…" Rory said and saw Logan standing in front of her. She face was a little red still but better than before. "Logan..." Rory whispered taking in every inch and every detail of him as he did the same.

"Hey Ace, can I come in?" Logan said he was scared as hell he didn't know what was going on but all he knew was that this was maybe his second chance to be with Rory.

_**Rory's Apartment**_

"I missed you." Logan and Rory said at the same time they were sitting on the couch not knowing what else to say.

"So what brings you back in our neck of the woods?" Rory asked

"Me finally sticking up to that jackass that is so called my father." Logan said, "I stood up to him which I should have done before."

"Yeah you should have." Rory said, "Logan I need to tell you something and just listen to me before you say anything ok?"

"Rory… what are you" Logan started but then said, "Ok"

Rory smiled a little and closed her eyes breathed in deeply and then started. "Ok good thing you are sitting down and please if there is any yelling don't yell to loud."

"Ro..." Logan started but Rory put her hand up.

"Let me talk ok her goes nothing. I don't really know how to saw this so I am just going to say it as if I haven't already talked to you. It's good to see you Logan, surprised you even came back and that you would have remembered me enough to come by. I mean it must have been really hard with all of those bimbos' at the beaches.

Any way I just have to say it that. After you left a few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant with your daughter, now again please just listen. I tried to get in contact but your phone lines were blocked off I asked your parents my grandparents on how to contact you. I sent letters but they were sent back. But don't worry none of the high society people know that you are the father because that would ruin your family name.

Since I told them my grandparents won't even look at me if I see them at a store or something. None of Colin, Finn or Stephanie's families will talk to them either because of me. They called me so many things and even worse since I protected you from saying you were that father. I'm sorry you didn't know but now you do you have a ten year-old daughter that is asleep right down that hall.

She has your eyes and she does things like you pulling pranks and she has your smirk. She thinks that you are in California because you had to be and that you care and love her and think about her every day. She has a locket that has a picture of us together in it she won't go anywhere without it."

Rory continued crying a little, "I am sorry that you missed out on so many things, when she was born, being by my side through everything, the day she came home from the hospital, her first word, first step, first day of school, first book she read, first cup of coffee she had. But that is if you want to be a part of her life. I won't let you just come and go any time you want. My father did that and it tore be apart and I don't want her to feel that because then she will resent you. I am giving you a choice to either be in your daughter's life or just walk away." Rory finished she was crying now and Logan was just in shock. Upset that he had missed all of those events and that he should have stood up to his father sooner.

"Rory, I am not going anywhere I am sorry I want to be with you there wasn't a day that went by without me thinking about you." Logan said looking straight in to her eyes. "What her name?" he asked

"Rebecca Lorelai Huntzberger-Gilmore." Rory whispered.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Okay so what do you think. I really want a lot of feedback on this one please. Really tell me what you think I can handle it again sorry I misspell some things.**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**-Rebecca

* * *

**_


	6. Thoughts of Missed Moments

**

* * *

Author's note – sorry it took so long I had most of it but I didn't want to post because it was so short and still is but here you go. Also I changed Rebecca's name instead of Huntzberger-Gilmore its Gilmore-Huntzberger. Please R&R with ideas as well if you want. **

**I know this has nothing to do with the story but my birthday was on Friday the 13th this month (January).**

**

* * *

Previously on Once Together Always and Forever-**

"_After you left a few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant with your daughter, now again please just listen. I tried to get in contact but your phone lines were blocked off I asked your parents my grandparents on how to contact you. I sent letters but they were sent back. But don't worry none of the high society people know that you are the father because that would ruin your family name. _

_Since I told them my grandparents won't even look at me if I see them at a store or something. None of Colin, Finn or Stephanie's families will talk to them either because of me. They called me so many things and even worse since I protected you from saying you were the father. I'm sorry you didn't know but now you do. You have a ten year-old daughter who is asleep right down that hall. _

_She has your eyes and she does things like you pulling pranks and she has your smirk. She thinks that you are in California because you had to be and that you care and love her and think about her every day. She has a locket that has a picture of us together in it she won't go anywhere without it."_

_Rory continued crying a little, "I am sorry that you missed out on so many things, when she was born, being by my side through everything, the day she came home from the hospital, her first word, first step, first day of school, first book she read, first cup of coffee she had. But that is if you want to be a part of her life. I won't let you just come and go any time you want. My father did that and it tore be apart and I don't want her to feel that because then she will resent you. I am giving you a choice to either be in your daughter's life or just walk away." Rory finished she was crying now and Logan was just in shock. Upset that he had missed all of those events and that he should have stood up to his father sooner._

"_Rory, I am not going anywhere I am sorry I want to be with you there wasn't a day that went by without me thinking about you." Logan said looking straight in to her eyes. "What's her name?" he asked _

"_Rebecca Lorelai Gilmore-Huntzberger." Rory whispered._

* * *

**Chapter Six – Thoughts of Missed Moments**

_** Rory and Rebecca's Apartment**_

"Rebecca Lorelai Gilmore - Huntzberger, its pretty and that's a long name." Logan said not knowing what to say he just sat there not knowing what to do. He was still taking everything in.

"Not very many know the Huntzberger part." Rory said and looked at him again really noticing what he looked like now.

His blonde hair was slightly darker and it was messed up not having any particuly style and he was wearing blue jeans and a black button down shirt with a leather jacket that fit him with black sneakers. He was still taller than her by an inch or two. There was a look in his eyes that he had still from back in college.

"You want to see some pictures of when she was younger?" Rory asked

"Yeah that would be nice." Logan said Rory stood up and he did as well and said, "Ace…Rory" He didn't know what to call her so he just hugged her. She felt sparks still between them she had missed him so much and being back in his arms she cried some tears of joy others of pain and some of love.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help." Logan whispered

"So am I but what's done is done." Rory said and let go of Logan when he had held her in his arms she had felt safe again and she had missed that. "Let me go get the photos for you." Rory said while heading toward the hall closet and quietly took out a photo album and a movie tape. She sat down next to Logan and opened up the dark red album cover.

"That's her when she was first born." Rory said pointing to a picture of her holding a small tiny baby in a hospital bed. "Not one of my best hair days but one of the best pictures."

"When's her birthday?" Logan asked while looking at the picture and all the others around it of his daughter with her family.

"January 13th, it was snowing that day and like I always say good things happen when it snows." Rory said as Logan was flipping through the album and reading what the notes next to the said.

"Yeah you were right about. Anyway when did you become Martha Stewart?" Logan said smiling and looking at Rory. Not wanting to get into a heavy conversation or knowing what to say if they did.

"I didn't make it my mom did. Oh that's Stephanie and Colin's son Kyle and then that's Finn's son Tyler." Rory said and pointed.

He continued to look through it and got to where it said first day of school. "She was so nervous that day. She had picked her outfit out for that day a week before. She was also debating whither or not if she wanted to be home schooled or not. But with Kyle and Tyler there they helped her. The night before I gave her the locket." Rory said whispering the last part but he heard her. Logan noticed most of the pictures had the three together Tyler, Rebecca and Kyle.

"They always together?" Logan asked, while also realizing that Rebecca had the necklace on in every picture after that day.

"Yeah like you, Finn and Colin were. Just a little less to handle but today they pulled a prank on Stars Hollow… oh and I found out she can play baseball." Rory said, Logan looked at her in surprise and she nodded.

"Isn't that against the Gilmore code?" Logan asked

"Yes but she always uses that she is part Huntzberger which gives her the right to break rules." Rory said and laughed a little. "Oh her first cup of Luke's Coffee. Let me tell you Luke wasn't please with us which is why he looks like that in the picture saying six and a half year olds shouldn't be drinking coffee and made me swear on coffee that I would only give her one cup a day." Rory said. Logan laughed a little.

"So she as insane and wacky as you?" Logan asked

"Yeah, she likes books but she also likes boys things as well since she is growing up with Colin and Finn's kids... she does ask about you a lot." Rory said

"You say good things?"

"Yes."

"Ok, so what's that?" Logan asked pointing to the video.

"Oh it's a tape I thought you would like to watch it's her last birthday." Rory said but then looked at the clock it was 3:15a.m. "Well maybe at another time."

"Yeah, so could I see her?" Logan asked

"Yeah you can right now if you want." Rory said and Logan nodded following Rory to the end of the hall to a door that had a bulletin board on it with a little whiteboard note area and calendar. Pictures on a place that you could pin stuff up on. Logan glanced around it. "Ok just be queit." Rory said and opened the door Logan looked inside and saw his daughter for the first time in his life.

His breath got caught in his throat she was beautiful but Logan never doubted it since her mother being Rory. He looked at her for a few minutes then glanced around the room and noticed the picture of Rory, Colin, Finn, Stephanie and himself on her dresser next to her bed with one of herself, Kyle and Tyler in it.

Rory watched Logan as he looked at their daughter for the first time and she could see that he had wished he could have been there with her through everything he had the same look on his face that he had when they were looking at the photo album.

He was happy and sad at the same time, happy that he saw his daughter but sad that he never knew about her and had missed the first ten years of her life. He shook his head a little while smirking at a picture of Rory and Rebecca together making funny faces while having something on their faces. He smiled and left the room closed the door and turned off the hallway light.

"She looks like you." Logan said

" Yeah, but she has you eyes and again the famous 'Logan Huntzberger' smirk plus your attitude and mine combined." Rory said and then they were both silent for a while when Rory said, "So you could up come over tomorrow and meet her if you wanted or something." Rory wanted Logan to get to know Rebecca but she didn't want her daughter or herself to get hurt. Adding the fact that she felt guilty for Logan not knowing about his daughter. Even though she tried to contact him she still thought she could have tried harder.

"Yeah I will um…ok… I'll stop by around noon?" Logan questioned

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Rory said as Logan was already at the door.

"See you then." Logan said "Night Ace."

"Goodnight Logan." Rory said and Logan smiled not smirked and left.

Rory walked up to the door and locked it. She turned off the lights and headed towards her bedroom while sighing. There were so many things going through her mind all at once. After she changed into her pajamas she tried to sleep but just tossed and turned sighing in defeat she got up and walked towards her daughters room she opened the door and just sat at the end of the bed. She looked so peaceful and innocent, but after tomorrow her whole life would change and that's what worried Rory the most.

That Rebecca would be upset over this or for the fact that she had lied by telling her that Logan had known about her being his daughter. Rory had only done that to keep her safe and away from pain. Rory moved a strand of Rebecca's hair out of her face putting it behind her ear and kissed her forehead and walking out of the room and had a restless night of sleep.

Hallway 

When Logan left Rory's he walked down the hallway and stopped he leaned against the walk and sighed running his hand through his hair. He was completely confused he just found out that he had a daughter that he didn't know about for ten years and was regretting not standing up to his father even more than he already did.

Her grandparents wouldn't even talk to Rory because she refused to tell them I was Rebecca's father, she should have told them. Even if she was trying to do the best thing she thought was but it wasn't he hadn't wanted her to go through that. Having different scenarios going through his mind if he had stayed holding his daughter for the first time being with Rory by her side every step of the way.

It pained him greatly he took a deep breath then realized that he had been crying but he didn't care at that moment. Remembering what she looked like, she looked just like Rory with her soft pale skin that made her look like an angle and beautiful brown hair, but he couldn't think what she would look like with his brown eyes. He hoped that they didn't look too much like his because his had always had pain and longing for something or someone unless he was with Rory. She completed him. Sure back in California he would hang around girls but he never slept with any of them except once or twice when he was really really drunk and he couldn't even remember.

They were nothing like Rory none of them looked like her and some that did didn't have her smile or laugh they didn't have what Rory had and that was a piece of his heart that he had left back in Connecticut. Logan sighed regained his composure and left heading back to his new apartment he had bought thinking about everything and what was going to happen later on. Would Rebecca be happy to see him or angry or not want to have anything to do with him… all of these things were going on in his mind he thought his head would explode.

**_Colin and Stephanie's Apartment_**

After Logan had left to go to Rory's they went to Colin and Stephanie's apartment and told Tyler and Kyle to go to bed. When they knew for sure the kids were sleeping Colin, Finn and Stephanie sat at the wooden dining room table.

"I still can't believe it, I mean after all these years and he just shows up." Stephanie said

"Yeah I wonder how Rory is felling right now and what Rebecca is going to think I mean this is a lot to handle and the kid is only ten." Colin said

"She doesn't act like she is ten though we at times yes but she is very much like Rory" Finn said

"And a lot like Logan too." Colin said

"You know don't know if I should be happy that he is back or if I should be angry. Putting all of us through everything and now ten years later just shows up. It's insane and if the press finds out." Finn said

"Then they will have a field day I mean remember when he left we got so much attention and even more when Rory had Rebecca. She didn't tell them who the father was everyone thinking that maybe it was Logan. She tried so hard to not let anything ruin his life and at times I wish she had told everyone the truth. How Logan's dad threatened him by saying that he would ruin Rory's career if he continued to see her. I mean he loved her." Stephanie said

"He still does." Finn said butting in.

"Yes, I know but that bastard caused all of us so much pain. Our families won't even talk to us not that I don't mind but still." Stephanie said and leaning back in her chair while Finn had his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands and Colin was doing the same.

"We should get some sleep and talk about this in the morning." Colin said

"Yeah do you mind if Tyler stays here since he is asleep plus he has the extra bed here." Finn said

"It's fine when I checked on them he was already set up there." Stephanie said "We'll see you in the morning." She continued and headed towards the bedroom.

"Night mate." Finn said as he stood up and went to the door.

"Night Finn." Colin said and locked the door turned out the lights and headed to bed.

When Finn walked out he saw Logan standing at the end of the hall. Not wanting to bother him because he looking like he needed to be alone Finn quietly opened his apartment door closed it and headed to sleep.

They all were awaiting for what would happen the next day.

* * *

_**Author's Note - So good?bad? what do you think i want to know please. Then more reveiws the more i write. So for you it would be Revies reveiws reveiws... reward reaward reward. **_


	7. The Morning of an Eventful Day

**

* * *

Author's Note – If anyone knows how to contact the people who manage the stories and every thing please tell me because they deleted my Spring Break Fever story and I wanted to ask them why. Because I didn't have it saved and 12 chapters that I worked really hard on are down the drain. Also sorry if this is short. -Rebecca**

* * *

**Previously on Once Together Always and Forever- **

"_You know don't know if I should be happy that he is back or if I should be angry. Putting all of us through everything and now ten years later just shows up. It's insane and if the press finds out." Finn said_

"_Then they will have a field day I mean remember when he left we got so much attention and even more when Rory had Rebecca. She didn't tell them who the father was everyone thinking that maybe it was Logan. She tried so hard to not let anything ruin his life and at times I wish she had told everyone the truth. How Logan's dad threatened him by saying that he would ruin Rory's career if he continued to see her. I mean he loved her." Stephanie said_

"_He still does." Finn said butting in._

"_Yes, I know but that bastard caused all of us so much pain. Our families won't even talk to us not that I don't mind but still." Stephanie said and leaning back in her chair while Finn had his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands and Colin was doing the same._

"_We should get some sleep and talk about this in the morning." Colin said_

"_Yeah do you mind if Tyler stays here since he is asleep plus he has the extra bed here." Finn said_

"_It's fine when I checked on them he was already set up there." Stephanie said "We'll see you in the morning." She continued and headed towards the bedroom._

"_Night mate." Finn said as he stood up and went to the door._

"_Night Finn." Colin said and locked the door turned out the lights and headed to bed._

_When Finn walked out he saw Logan standing at the end of the hall. Not wanting to bother him because he looking like he needed to be alone Finn quietly opened his apartment door closed it and headed to sleep._

_They all were a waiting for what would happen the next day._

**

* * *

Chapter Seven – The Morning of an Eventful Day**

The next morning Rory was awaked by the noise of people chatting and the television on to loud. Sighing she got up and headed towards the kitchen and saw Rebecca, Tyler and Kyle sitting around the living room watching Resident Evil.

"I still don't understand why I have to watch this I mean I like that the girl kicks butt, but I want to watch Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." Rebecca complained

"Jeez, fine how about we watch the Italian Job then we can watch Willie Wonka for the millionth time." Kyle said getting up and changing the movie.

"That I can do." Rebecca said smiling and Tyler threw a pillow at her softly. "Hey, you almost made me spill my coffee!"

"Well then be queit and watch the movie." Tyler said

"Its not even on yet." Rebecca said throwing the pillow back at him but harder.

"It is now." Kyle said and pressed play while sitting down on the couch Rebecca at one end with her feet up on the couch Kyle in the middle and Tyler on the other end.

Rory smiled just wishing that the day could stay as simple as that but today wasn't going to be it was going to be having a lot of drama. She poured herself some coffee and entered the living room quietly and sat down on the other couch that was next to it.

"Hey, so how long have you been up?" Rory asked

"Since 7:00a.m. Now its 8:08, I could have been sleeping still but thanks to these two I'm awake. I mean it's a Sunday and they wake me up at 7! Of course I hit them with pillows and they faced the wrath of me." Rebecca said glaring at the two boys. All three of them still in their pajamas both boys in boxers and a plain white t-shirt and Rebecca in care bear pajama bottoms and a tank top.

"Hey you guys um Rory could you uh..." Stephanie said as she entered the apartment.

"Yeah sure." Rory said standing up and going out into the hall then into Finn's apartment were Colin and Finn where at.

_**Finn and Tyler's Apartment/ dinning room**_

They were all sitting sown at the table while still in their pajamas as well.

"So…" Colin started.

"What happened?" Finn asked getting straight to the point.

"We talked mostly about Rebecca he looked at some photos… When he saw her asleep in her bed there was something in his eyes pain and hurt or something which makes me feel like I didn't try hard enough to tell him he didn't know he had a kid because of me." Rory said just staring at the wall.

"Honey that is not true you tried it's his fathers fault not yours." Stephanie said reaching over and patting Rory's hand.

"She is right love, its not you fault at all you did the best you could and look at how your kid is turning out. Pretty damn good if you ask me." Finn said

"He's right." Colin said

"In a way a part of Logan was still here the whole time I mean Rebecca has her Logan moments." Stephanie said

"Plus she is good at baseball, Logan was always beating us a baseball when we her age." Colin said

"He's coming over today at noon." Rory said then she really realized that he was going to meet his daughter for the first time and she didn't even know. "Oh god he is going to meet her today what if she hates me for telling her that he knew about her I mean I was only trying to protector." Rory said

"Don't worry honey she knows he doesn't know about her." Stephanie said

"Kyle told us that and wondered if he really did know." Colin said

"Oh well… wait I have to go get your kids out of the apartment now I have to tell her, get ready clean the place. Tell her everything oh god this is to much." Rory said sighing. " How is she going to react is she going to be mad or happy or I don't know haspy." Rory continued

"Haspy?" they all questioned

"Its happy and sad put together I don't know all I know is that I can't handle this."

_**Rory and Rebecca's apartment/ living room**_

Meanwhile….

"I'm bored." Rebecca said

"What come on we just started this movie." Kyle said

"Yeah well its boring and I'm bored so what do you guys want to do?" Rebecca said

"Watch the movie." Both boys said

"Fine… you jerks." Rebecca said as the phone rang she turned the volume down on the T.V. and answered.

"Hello, this is Hartford's mental institute for morons how may I help you." Rebecca said sarcastically not looking at the I.D. thinking it was Lorelai. The person on the other end laughed.

"Hi, can I speak to Rory?" Logan asked he new that was his daughters voice and he just wanted to hear it again he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Um sure one second let me find her." Rebecca said and put the phone down.

"Hey bevas, butthead do you know where my mom is?" Rebecca said

"Nope and don't say your bored again." Tyler said

"I'm bored I'm bored I'm bored and you two are morons." Rebecca said

"Whatever why don't you go sniff a book." Tyler said. Logan heard that and remembered when he had said that to Rory back in Yale before they started dating he could remember it clearly as if it was yesterday.

Rebecca sighed very annoyed and said, "Idiots I have idiots for best friends. God there is something wrong with me." And she opened the door. "Mom, mom" she yelled and went into Finn's apartment. "Hey uncle Finn, uncle Colin, aunt Stephanie. Um mom there is someone on the phone for you." Rebecca said

"Oh who is it?" Rory asked

"Don't know but who knows what the boys are up to I mean they could be on the phone right now." Rebecca said as if it was normal and the sad thing is was that was normal. All the adults looked at each other. Rory stood up and walked to the apartment and found Kyle and Tyler on the phone with Logan.

"So how do you know aunt Rory? Do you know our parents?" Kyle asked eyeing the phone.

"Give the phone and get out of here right now you two." Rory said somewhat sternly and they left while Rebecca turned off the T.V. and Rory picked up the phone.

"Hello this is Rory and I am very sorry about my daughters friends." Rory said while sighing

"No problem it seems like something Colin and Finn would do anyway." Logan said, Rory looked at Rebecca and said, "Hey honey I'm gonna go in my room and talk why don't you go get dressed and we can maybe go to the book store later.

"Fine, but you know if you want me to leave the room all you have to do is say so. But I like the bribe thing much better." Rebecca said and went into her room and Rory did the same.

_**Rory's bedroom**_

She closed the door and sat on her bed. "Hey Logan."

"Hello Rory so uh I was wondering what am I supposed to do I'm sorry but do I just come and say 'hey I'm your father and I didn't know about you until last night I'm so sorry' because I really don't want to do that." Logan said he had being worrying about that the whole night.

"Uh I don't know um I am going to tell her about everything and tell her you are coming over but just let me call you when to come over because I don't know how she will react." Rory said

"Ok I guess so you will call me when I should come over then?"

"Yeah," Rory said

"Good that's good. Well I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah you too."

"Wait Rory."

"What?"

"Just...just tell her I love her ok?" Logan said

"Don't worry I will bye Logan." Rory said

"Bye Ace... I love you too. I never stopped." Logan said whispering the last part thinking Rory had hung up but she heard what he said and they both hung up and sighed.

_**

* * *

Author's note please R&R sorry if it is short.**_

_**

* * *

**_


	8. Lily's Bookstore

_**Author's Note – Sorry for taking so long and I just noticed that I put William as Rebecca's cousin when he would be her uncle sorry about that. Also I'm sorry if I change from present to past tense at times I'm not the best at grammar but I'll try to get everything as close as I can and sorry if I misspelled anything wrong as well.**_

_**Also I've never been to Connecticut or anywhere other than here Arizona or to California to go to Disney land. So I'm making up what the place looks like please just kind of deal with it. **_

_**Ok sorry about not updating in a really long time I am so sorry but I had track for the past few months and I would get home around 5:00p.m. Then eat dinner do my homework and everything else by the time I finished it would be to late to type and school has been very hectic but since the end of the year is getting closer I have more time so here is chapter 8 and I'm already working on chapter9.**_

* * *

**Previously on Once Together Always and Forever**

_Rory's bedroom_

_She closed the door and sat on her bed. "Hey Logan."_

"_Hello Rory so uh I was wondering what am I supposed to do I'm sorry but do I just come and say 'hey I'm your father and I didn't know about you until last night I'm so sorry' because I really don't want to do that." Logan said he had being worrying about that the whole night._

"_Uh I don't know um I am going to tell her about everything and tell her you are coming over but just let me call you when to come over because I don't know how she will react." Rory said_

"_Ok I guess so you will call me when I should come over then?"_

"_Yeah," Rory said_

"_Good that's good. Well I'll talk to you later."_

"_Yeah you too."_

"_Wait Rory."_

"_What?"_

"_Just...just tell her I love her ok?" Logan said_

"_Don't worry I will bye Logan." Rory said_

"_Bye Ace... I love you too. I never stopped." Logan said whispering the last part thinking Rory had hung up but she heard what he said and they both hung up and sighed._

**

* * *

Chapter Eight – Lily's Bookstore**

_**Rory and Rebecca's apartment**_

After about five minutes of just sitting on her bed Rory got up took a quick shower and got dressed in a semi-long black skirt with brown boots, and a red sweater. She then spent some extra time on putting make-up on even though Logan had seen the way she looked last night. There was a knock on her door and Rebecca opened it.

"Hey mom can we go now I want to see if they have any new books." Rebecca said smiling, she was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a light blue t-shit that had a little cloud on it and written in the middle was 'Angel' with a halo over the A. With a black headband on but she had her bangs showing.

"Sure let me just get my jacket and get yours too it's probably cold outside." Rory said and got her black jacket out of her closet and closed the door to her bedroom after turning of the lights and making sure she had everything she needed and placed the phone on the hook in the living room as Rebecca came out now wearing her black jacket that had a hood and sipped up in the front. It had a little picture Scooby Doo and the Scooby gang on the left side of the jacket.

"Ok I'm ready." Rebecca said smiling and heading for the door.

"Do you have to wear that jacket?" Rory asked her daughter while locking the front door and they started down the stairs. Looking at her daughter's jacket slightly shaking her head but smiling.

"Yes only because I can't find my other ones or they are dirty and I don't want to make a bad impression on the books besides I could get something on the books." Rebecca said as they walked through the lobby of the building and headed down the street.

_**Hartford, Connecticut**_

It was a busy day in Hartford and people were walking all around trying to get to were they needed to sometimes it seemed as if it were New York at times. There were buildings up and down the streets and in the middle between the two lanes were trees separating them. As Rory and Rebecca turned the corner you could see a park on the other side of the street and a big lake. On the other side of the lake were tall white walls and big rich houses beyond it.

"I hate that." Rebecca said out of nowhere

"You hate what?" Rory asked

"That stupid wall and those people who think they are better than us. It's like they are the Kings and Queens and we are simple commoners or peasants like in the olden days. One day for all we know people might be getting there heads chopped off because of that stupid good for nothing high society." Rebecca said in a mocking voice as she spat out the last two words. Then she looked at her mother sighing and then glanced across the lake with disgust, they had stopped walking and were sitting on a bench across the street from the park.

"Hey I highly doubt people will be getting their heads chopped off any time soon. Besides they aren't that bad." Rory said to her daughter only partly meaning what she was saying about Hartford's high society.

"Yeah right mom they are mean and cold hearted people Mr. And Mrs._ 'We have a stick up our but' _grandparents of yours won't even talk to you." Rebecca said and then mumbled, "because of me." She thought her mother hadn't heard her but she had.

"Hey, stop talking like that it's not your fault ok and lets forget it and go look at the books remember we like the books and are happy around them." Rory said standing up putting her arm around her daughter and moving a piece of Rebecca's hair out of the face and led her towards the bookstore.

"And besides you dad's sister is from that world and she is really nice." Rory said and Rebecca smiled.

**FLASHBACK**

_After Rebecca had been born Rory had made one last attempt to contact Logan and she had taken Rebecca with her to Honor Huntzberger and her husband Josh's apartment she had gone to Honor's since she hadn't seen Rebecca since she visited Rory in the hospital a little over a month and wanted to check up on them._

_It was a somewhat cold winter day and Rory was standing outside of Honor's apartment door and knocked. At least it wasn't the Huntzberger mansion were she had gone many times over the past nine months and Honor had been the only one who actually cared about Rory and Rebecca from that family. She would have and wanted to tell Logan so many times but Mitchum and __Shira(or is it Shria?)__ wouldn't have it and threatened her with money and other things._

_Honor answered the door and smiled, "Rory come on in it's so good to see you." Honor said and she ushered Rory into the apartment and into the living room Rory put the baby carrier on the coffee table after asking Honor if it was ok and she checked on Rebecca. _

"_I hope we aren't bothering you but we were in the neighborhood and thought we would drop by." Rory said._

"_No problem at all I've been wanting to see you both anyway can I hold Rebecca?" Honor asked._

"_Sure." Rory responded and took Rebecca out of the carrier and gently handed her over to Honor. _

"_She's so cute with your hair and Logan's eyes." Honor said smiling and then looked at Rory. "I'm sorry I shouldn't of…" Honor started_

"_No it's ok I show her a picture everyday of him. Even if she is this young I want her to know what her father looks like at least." Rory said and smiled back at Honor._

"_Well that's good because I have something for you." Honor said and she gave Rebecca back to Rory and went into the other room and came back with a large envelope._

"_What's this?" Rory asked she opened the envelope and it had some pictures of Logan in California in his new apartment and with a small golden retriever. He was smiling but you could tell he wasn't happy there. "Oh he looks happy…" Rory said not knowing what to say. She put Rebecca into the carrier and then looked at the pictures again. _

"_Rory, can I tell you something about him?" Honor asked_

"_Yeah sure but um can I have these?" Rory asked she closed her eyes and sighed willing herself not to cry. It still hurt to think that he was so far away from here and was probably never going to go back to her._

"_Yeah go ahead and what do you mean by he looks happy he misses you a lot and called me yesterday and talked about how he hated himself and our father for making him leave and banning him from calling you at all." Honor said and handed Rory another envelope. "This is from me and Josh." Honor said and Rory opened the envelop ad took out a saving bond and check out of it. _

"_I can't except the Honor it's too much." Rory said looking at the amount of money that was on the check._

"_It's a saving bond for Rebecca for when she gets older please just take it Rory." Honor said_

"_Ok but I'll pay you back Honor." Rory started_

"_No, you don't have to its not that much money." Honor said and shook her hand._

"_It's $1,000,000! Honor that's a lot." Rory stated_

"_Anything for my niece isn't too much money she deserves the best and so do you." Honor said._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_**Lily's Bookstore**_

Rory had found Lily's bookstore many years ago and loved going there it had mismatched furniture and a cozy home feeling to it. It was two stories filled with books on each floor and rows filled with different kinds of books. Some old some new hard back covered books and paperbacks. To Rory and Rebecca it was like heaven on earth to them.

The owner's name was Lily and is a friend of Rory's she had known her since Rebecca was 2 ½ years old and had given Rory a job there. Rory still works there when she isn't working for the Hartford newspaper. A smile spread on both of their faces.

"Later mom." Rebecca said and ran up the stairs towards the fantasy section. She enjoyed reading books about things that probably could never happen with magic and fairies. Sure she knew it would never happen but still she could get lost into that world. She was in the middle of reading all of the Harry Potter books again.

Rory made sure that Rebecca had gone all the way upstairs then sighed. She stood next to the counter and put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Lily the storeowner and Rory's friend asked

"Her father came back." Rory stated simply.

"What? As in the Logan?" Lily asked in shock, Rory nodded. She had told Lily the whole story a long time ago.

Rory just nodded again after seeing Lily's face and said, "Do you think you could watch her for a moment for me I need to call my mother and talk to her." Rory said.

"Sure you can go in the back and call if you want." Lily said smiling sympathetically.

"Thanks" She went into the back of the store were all of the new shipment of books were and she pressed speed dial on her cell phone.

_**Luke's Diner**_

Lorelai was sitting inside of Luke's diner with William and eating when her cell phone went off.

"Outside!" was the first thing that came out of Luke's mouth but Lorelai ignored him.

"Hello." Lorelai said answering the phone.

"Mom," Rory said sighing she sat down on a chair next to a table back there.

"Rory honey are you ok?" Lorelai asked worried by the tone of her voice. "Is Rebecca ok?"

"Yeah she is fine but mom I don't know what to do."

"Do about what? You need to give me more details Rory."

"Logan's back." Rory said.

Lorelai was silent thinking she hadn't heard her daughter, "WHAT!" Lorelai said loudly into the phone she was inside Luke's and unfortunately a lot of the towns people were there including Miss Patty, Lane, Zach, Brain, Kirk, Luke, Babbette, William and Andrew. They all looked at her with interest. Luke had stopped telling her to take the phone outside side and said, "Is everything ok?"

"I don't know," Lorelai said to Luke and then into the phone not noticing most of the town inside of the diner. "What did you say? Did you say Logan was back as in Rebecca's father Logan?"

There were gasps through out the whole diner, everyone knew about the situation with Rebecca, Rory and Logan. They also knew not to mention Logan to Rebecca unless she had asked.

"Yeah, he came by last night and we talked about Rebecca and he saw some pictures of her and took a glance at her while she was asleep. He wants to be a part of her life mom. You should have seen the look in his eyes. It made me feel like I didn't try hard enough to find him and tell him. It's my fault he didn't know he had a daughter for over ten years, it's my fault." Rory said her voice was shaky as she talked wiping away her tears that had fallen.

"Oh honey, do you need me to come over there?" Lorelai asked standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"No mom it's ok." Rory started but was cut off by Lorelai.

"No buts were are you?" Lorelai said

"Lily's bookstore." Rory replied

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." Lorelai said and hung up and looked at Luke.

"Logan's back." Lorelai said to him.

"I heard and so did the rest of the diner." Luke said and asked, "Is Rory and Rebecca ok?"

"She says they are but I'm gonna go see if they really are." Lorelai said she kissed Luke and gave William a kiss on the forehead.

"Tell them I said hi." Will said and Lorelai left.

**_

* * *

Author's Note – Ok short chapter and it was just a filler I guess anyway the next chapter will have Logan in it. I just wanted to post this because I haven't updated in a while. Also sorry about where I stopped the chapter. It's been hard to write because of school and having tons of homework and projects plus this is the end of the 3rd quarter and I've really had to do a lot of extra credit and I am on the track team and we have practice every day after school so I don't get home until five then I have to do my homework eat dinner take a shower and everything else._**

_**-Rebecca**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
